


call me your babe

by looketh_its_brooketh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Lavender Brown, Bisexual Parvati Patil, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Girlfriends, Pining, Pop Culture, Spin the Bottle, Tarot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, kind of, parvati/hermione friendship, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looketh_its_brooketh/pseuds/looketh_its_brooketh
Summary: The Lovers, featuring Leonardo di Caprio and Claire Danes dressed as pastel knight and angel respectively, is eye catching when placed on the maroon sheets.“Choices and relationships,” Lavender interprets with a cheekily raised eyebrow. “Someone’s got an interesting holiday ahead of them.”“We’ll see,” Parvati says.What better time to realize that you're in love with your best friend than Valentine's Day?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 4





	call me your babe

**Author's Note:**

> fate decided to give lavender and parvati too much power this year but it's okay bc they deserve to have fun

“Over to the left a little more…no, no, back to the right, just a little—there, don’t move!” 

Lavender freezes as commanded, holding the paper chain of hearts in place against the wall above her bed. “Here?”

“Yes, right there,” Parvati clarifies.

“It’s straight?”

“Perfectly.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m looking right at it, Lav!”

“Hermione, is this straight?” 

Hermione manages to survey the placement of the paper chain while tying her frizzy dark hair into a ponytail. Her bookbag is already packed, uniform immaculately put together, and she even has time to put Lavender’s doubts to rest. Parvati doesn’t know how she does it. “I’d say so, yes.”

“Thank you!” Parvati cries, throwing her hands up. “You know, you weren’t this picky when we were hanging the one above my bed.”

“I just want everything to be perfect!” Lavender replies, binding the decoration to the wall with a quick incantation. She turns to Parvati, eyes bright. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive. God, it feels like my birthday and your birthday and Christmas all rolled into one, and it all starts today!”

This would be an odd thing for anyone else to say on an unextraordinary day like February 12th, but not for Lavender. The Browns have always been particularly fond of Valentine’s Day—even bordering on obsessed, to be completely honest. Not that Parvati really minds; it’s probably her favorite holiday after the combination of Thanksgiving and the winter holidays and New Year’s. It’s hard not to catch Lavender’s enthusiasm, either—especially this year. Normally, she and Parvati make a day of it. It’s a tradition at this point. They accessorize in shades of red and pink, write little notes to each other signed with an excessive number of hearts, and sneak the little chocolate bon bons from the feast into their dorms and paint their nails and gossip about the inevitable drama that comes with the holiday.

This year, though, Valentine’s Day falls on a Sunday—which means not only do they get to make a day of it, they get to keep celebrating throughout the whole weekend. She and Lavender have been planning it for months now, drafting every moment on a list made notable by its heavy scent of Lavender’s perfume. It's hard to believe that the blessed weekend is finally here. 

Handing said piece of parchment to Parvati, Lavender, now all business, says, “Alright, read it off to me.” 

Parvati settles in on her own bed, idly twirling a strand of hair around her finger. “Number one: gift exchange. Number two: Madame Puddifoot’s. See if we can manage to get a couple’s discount, but if it doesn't work out, it's fine.”

Lavender nods, listening intently as she paces the length of the room. Bit ironic—how many times has Lavender rolled her eyes as Hermione has demanded to be quizzed on exam questions in the exact same position—purposely moving back and forth, nearly creating a hole in the carpet from sheer concentration. The expression is on point as well—furrowed brows, lips slightly pursed, brown hair swinging every which way. Parvati can’t help but giggle; Lavender momentarily pauses to glare at her.

“Keep reading!”

“I _am_ reading! Well, now you’ve made me lose count, where were we…okay, number three: matching outfits—”

“Oh, _absolutely not_. Did you put that one in there?”

“But that one’s my favorite—”

“ _Parvati_ —”

“Okay, fine, I’ll take it off the list. It was a joke anyway; can’t believe you’d actually believe that I want us to match after nearly ten years of being forced to dress the same as Padma.” 

“Well, now that you mention it, maybe you should keep it on the list.” Lavender smirks. “You two did look rather adorable in those little sailor suits.” 

Adorable is one word for it. Embarrassing is another. “And we are moving on to number four now, number four…alright, you can’t get mad at me for making a joke and then go behind my back and write this.”

“Parvati, I would never put a joke on such a serious list.”

“So what you’re telling me is,” she glances back at the list for an accurate quotation, “ ‘bringing back the valentine delivering dwarves’ is not a joke?”

“They were festive!” Lavender insists.

“They were weird! Look, Professor Lockhart may have been one of the most attractive teachers this school has ever seen, but those things were subjectively horrible,” Parvati sniffs.

“Objectively,” Hermione cuts in.

“ _Whatever_ the word is,” Parvati amends.

Lavender sticks out her tongue. “Killjoys.”

“Think about it this way. Even if we did have the dwarves, wouldn’t they be a bit overkill? I mean, we have a pretty perfect plan here. Numbers five through ten,” she refers back to the parchment, “are basically a combination of ‘we’ve never had this much time to plan for before, so we aren’t sure exactly what to put here, but you can be sure that it will be in good holiday fun’.” 

“Hmm.” Lavender mindlessly nibbles on a thumb nail, looking more like their dormmate than ever. Parvati thinks about mentioning this, but quickly decides not to; it likely wouldn’t help her case. “You’re sure?”

“If I have to listen to another round of sappy rhyming,” Hermione declares, “I am going to vomit.” 

“Dwarves are not particularly romantic,” Parvati says wisely, “even when they’re dressed as cupids.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You can take it off, then.” 

Hermione gives a satisfied nod. “Just remember that classes are still on today,” she reminds the girls. “Unfortunately, I don’t believe Hogwarts has caught on to the Valentine’s Day weekend.” And with that, she leaves, dark hair swishing behind her.

“Thanks for the reminder,” Parvati sighs.

Lavender places her hands on her hips with a sigh of finality. “I think we’re ready, Parvati.” Unable to hold a serious demeanor for longer than a few seconds, her face lights up and she slides in next to Parvati on the bed. “Shall we begin?”

“Ready when you are,” Parvati says, saluting. Lavender elbows her. “Hey! If you injure me, I’m not giving you your present.”

Lavender gasps theatrically. “You wouldn’t. Actually, you _can’t_. Because it’s a _rule_.”

“Rules were made to be broken,” Parvati shoots back. “You’re just lucky that I like your gift enough that I can’t bear to see you without it for another moment.” 

The package is not very big, but it’s pink and sparkly and really just nice to look at; come to think of it, it sort of reminds Parvati of Lavender. Lavender removes the metallic bow and daintily sets it on the bed next to her. She always does this—creates the image of a classy, unbothered old woman who obnoxiously savors every aspect of gift receiving—before immediately ripping into the paper and discarding it without a care in search of the real treasure. Which is what she does now. No self-control, that one. 

“Oh, my God,” Lavender exclaims. She turns to Parvati, doe like eyes shining, and if Parvati wasn’t convinced that Valentine’s Day deserves all the attention it can be given before, she is now. “This is literally the prettiest thing I have ever seen.” 

Parvati bought the tarot deck at a little Muggle shop hidden away on a sidestreet in London. Lavender had come to the realization that Valentine’s Day weekend was going to be a thing shortly before Christmas vacation, and their gift exchange had been the first part they had come up with; time off from school not only meant Christmas present shopping, but Valentine’s Day shopping as well. The shop—it would fit in well in Diagon Alley—had been the third place Parvati had visited in search of a gift for her best friend. Ever since first taking Divination their third year, Lavender has been interested in the subject; Parvati has to admit that she’s almost as curious about the mysterious art of seeing the future. Even if the non-magical equipment isn’t as accurate—or accurate at all—she was still fairly sure Lavender would find some joy in it. She was torn between an eye-drawing set of crystals (advertised to be good for clearing away negative energy) and the various decks in the tarot section. In the end, Parvati knew that she would regret not leaving with the _Romeo + Juliet_ themed deck. 

“Look at this one!” Lavender gushes. She can’t stop looking at the cards; she marvels at the art on each one, giving every card its own reverence. “Oh, my God, and this one—Paul Rudd really deserved better, didn’t he? Either a better character, or maybe Paris just needed to be better, it’s been a while since I’ve seen the movie…” 

“Just so you know, I was doing some research a little while ago, and apparently Muggles say it's better to buy your own tarot deck instead of receiving it as a gift,” Parvati admits. “A more personal deck gives you a deeper connection to the cards, I guess. So, if it doesn’t work for you, I have the receipt—"

Lavender grabs both of Parvati’s hands, holding her in a surprisingly solid grip. “You are the sweetest, most incredible girl in the entire world. As if I’m ever going to ‘connect’ to a tarot deck more than I am to this one. You can just toss that receipt in the bin.”

“Will do,” Parvati says, suddenly feeling very proud. Who's a bad gift giver now, Padma?

“I’m going to do a reading for you,” Lavender declares. “As a thank you. And because I’m not giving you your gift until later.”

“Oh, boooo.” Parvati pulls her hands away, distinctly feeling the loss of warmth. “If I’d known that, I would have waited to give you yours!” 

“Sorry,” Lavender says, shrugging, “there’s just something I have to do first. But, think of it this way—” she nudges Parvati (which is an only slightly less painful act than her elbowing--Lavender has very pointy elbows), “I can give you a reading as an apology?” 

Parvati sighs like a saint accepting their fate. “Well. It’ll have to do.” 

Lavender grins. “You know,” she says as she expertly shuffles the deck, “this is a very big deal. You’re the first person to ever have their tarot read by me from this deck—even before me.” She fans out the cards, holding them out towards Parvati. “Let’s see how your Valentine’s Day weekend is going to go for you.”

Parvati selects one from the right end of the fan. Lavender pulls it out. Her eyes widen and her smile grows. She sets the card on the bedcovers between them.

The Lovers, featuring Leonardo di Caprio and Claire Danes dressed as pastel knight and angel respectively, is eye catching when placed on the maroon sheets. 

“Choices and relationships,” Lavender interprets with a cheekily raised eyebrow. “Someone’s got an interesting holiday ahead of them.”

It does seem like it, doesn’t it? Parvati’s not sure where the choices could come in—and is even less sure about the relationships—but it’s an intriguing draw nonetheless. “We’ll see,” Parvati says. “Want me to reshuffle for you?”

“Seeing as that was my apology, I don’t think that would be very nice of me.”

“How kind.”

“I always am,” Lavender trills, dancing over to the bureau. “Now, are we thinking the classic dangly gold heart earrings or the ever festive X and O?”

“The hearts,” Parvati says. “So you can build up to the statement pieces.”

“Good choice.” Lavender smiles wickedly. “Want me to see if I can find you a matching pair?”

“Oh, now _that’s_ hilarious.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day season babes enjoy some friends to lovers <3
> 
> title is from claud's "wish you were gay"


End file.
